fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Seasons Pretty Cure
Eternal Seasons Pretty Cure '''is a fanmade series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The theme is seasons. Story In a universe far away from Earth,there was a kingdom called the Season Kingdom. There were four parts of the kingdom. There were the Spring Kingdom,the Summer Kingdom,the Autumn Kingdom,and the Winter Kingdom. There were each ruled by the Season Queens. Life was peaceful there until Dark Season from the Corrupt Season Kingdom turned the kingdom into darkness. To save it,four fairies from each kingdom had to find a team to save it. This is where our story begins...... Characters Cures '''Tamashiro Haruchi(Tamashiro Haruchi)/'Cure Floret(Kyua Kohana)''-The leader of the team and the main protagonist. Haruchi is very caring and friendly. She loves flowers and is nicknamed "The Queen Of Flowers." She loves to help anyone in need and is the most popular girl at school. She has many admirers and is the leader of the Gardening Club. Her alter ego is '''Cure Floret,the Cure of Spring. Her theme color is light pink and light green. Nakahara Seika(Nakahara Seika)/'Cure Sunrise(Kyua Sanraizu)''-The second member of the team. She is very energetic and is smart as well. Seika has a happy-go lucky attitude and lives near the beach. She enjoys playing volleyball,soccer,baseball,and more. She loves sweet treats and is extremely positive. She looks on the bright side of life and is not very competitive. She also enjoys surfing and hanging out with her friends. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunrise,the Cure of Summer. Her theme color is yellow. Yoshioka Miku(Yoshioka Miku)/'Cure Autumn(Kyua Aki)''-The thrid member of the team. Miku loves to sing and playing music. She is extremely shy and doesn't like being the center of attention. People say that she has a voice of an angel. She plays the piano,the violin,and even the electric guitar. She is kind,loveable,and cheerful. Her alter ego is '''Cure Autumn, the Cure of Fall. Her theme color is orange. Shiraki Kitiara(Shiraki Kitiara)/'Cure Icicle(Kyua Tsurara)''-The fourth member of the team. Kitiara is a famous teenage model who loves fashion. She loves to wear the newest fashion trend and even designs her own outfits. She is sometimes shy,but is very gentle and outspoken. She loves playing in the snow in Winter. Her parents encourage her to be righteous and kind. Her alter ego is '''Cure Icicle,the Cure of Winter. Her theme color is light blue. Mascots Sprout(Me)-Haruchi's partner and the main mascot of the series. Like Haruchi,she loves flowers and is very kind. She ends her sentences with "~spro". Sunlight(Nikko)-Seika's partner. Like Seika,she is energetic and sporty. She ends her sentences with "~sunny". Leaf(Ha)-Miku's partner. Like Miku,she is extremely shy and loves music and singing. She ends her sentences with "~lee". Frost(Shimo)-Kitiara's partner. Like Kitiara,she loves fashion and can be very shy. She ends her sentences with "~fro". Villains Supporting Characters Items Season Phone-'The main transformation items in the series. To use it,the girls have to say the transformation phrase:'Season Change! Season Decor-'''The transformation items to activate the Season Phone. '''Floret Wand-Cure Floret's purification device. Sunrise Torch-Cure Sunrise's purification device. Autumn Flute-Cure Autumn's purification device. Icicle Staff-Cure Icicle"s purification device.Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series